1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an internal information backing up device and method as well as a storage medium having an internal information backup control program stored thereon, and more particularly to a backup of information for operating a firmware in a device into which a firmware is incorporated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a device, into which a firmware is incorporated, the backing up of the information for operation of the firmware has been performed using a binary data form (information set in device) equivalent to the information form in the device.
The information for operation of a firmware is backed up by expanding it into a RAM (random access memory) upon starting of the apparatus. The information is stored in the RAM in such a way that information having the same data structures is stored in each of the data structures.
In the conventional information backing up method as described above, since information is backed up in the form of binary data which is the same as the form of internal information of the device, when the information form is changed or the memory allocation is changed by a change in version of the firmware of the device side, the backed up data may not be usable any more.